Blackwater Forever
by smo12987
Summary: She looked at her father and tried to smile for his benefit, but she knew she failed miserably. “Daddy, I’m getting married today."


***characters owned by S. Meyer**

"We can't find her anywhere" said an impatient Seth who was sweating profusely.

"Man we have to tell him" said Quil who balancing a squirming Clair on his right hip.

The two men were trying not to mess up their tuxes as they searched the entire church and surrounding woods. They had over 150 guests already seated and waiting, Champaign has been poured in celebratory toasts and laughter from stories of the early years was already making the rounds. Yet two men were unable to enjoy the happy mood. Why? Because a certain woman in white had disappeared. She was due to walk down the aisle in 20 minutes. And if she didn't show then Seth was due for an ass kicking in 21 minutes.

They started their way to the door that held the groom and his best man. Seth stopped and turned around being caught by the arm by Quil; he pushed him at the door and knocked. Embry answered with a smile that slowly disappeared as he noticed the facial expressions of his brother's.

"What's going on man?" he asked softly, nervous of what their answer might be.

Seth walked in and noticed Jacob sitting on the chair twirling his cuff links. He looked up and noticed his facial expression, "what happened?"

Seth looked at Embry and Jacob, "we can't find her." He said softly not looking either one in the eye.

Embry growled, "What do you mean-"

"-you can't find her?" Jacob finished with a growl of his own.

"She's gone, we looked everywhere and even made Emily check the girl bathrooms." Quil answered.

"What the hell? How do you lose a woman dressed all in white?" Jacob demanded. Embry went and looked out the window. Jacob began pacing from wall to wall to Embry.

Finally Embry spoke up, "we need to search all of La Push."

Jacob nodded, "search the beach, she goes there to think."

Seth blanched, "why is she thinking now?" he asked.

Embry scowled, "Who know's, just go look."

At that moment Sam walked in, everyone turned to look at him and silence rested in the room. "What?" he asked as if walking in on a joke that he wasn't aware of. He stepped over to Quil and fixed his tie while Claire started chewing on the other end, waiting for an answer.

"They lost her." Embry said.

Sam looked confused until he saw the look on Seth's face and realized he was here and not waiting for the bride to walk her down the aisle. "Dear gods no, are you serious? How do lose a girl dressed-"

Seth threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, "yeah I know, dressed all in white. And I don't know, I just know that I lost her."

Embry walked over and began to take control, "Quil, you go back with Clair and let everyone know were running behind, get the Cullen boys and have them begin searching." He turned to Seth and Sam next, "Seth you search the beach. Sam you ask Emily and the other bridesmaids where else she might go."

They all nodded and left the room in silence, Embry turned and placed his hand on Jacob's shoulder. Jacob stared out the window in silence, "don't worry man, we'll find your beta in no time."

Jacob nodded and looked at Embry with haunted eyes, "yeah, but will she be my wife by then?"

***

Thank god it wasn't raining she thought. It was a bright sunny day, birds chirping in the trees nearby and wildlife jumping through the bushes and overgrown grass. She sat by the large stone and leaned her head against the cool surface. Her hair was neatly done and pinned up in elegant curls. The dress was a princess' dream comes true, with soft white tulle spreading over her long legs down to the forest floor. Her Jimmy choo shoes in her hand, while her other hand with the large engagement ring glinted in the sun as it rested on the top of the tombstone.

She sat their quietly, she knew that they would be searching if she didn't get up soon, but for some reason, she just couldn't let go of him yet. She looked to the clouds as they passed by, and let a small tear slip from her eye, she wiped it away quickly, not wanting him to see. She knew he was watching her from wherever he was and if he could talk to her, she knew the conversation they would have at this moment.

Her mind conjured him up, he smiled down at her, and she smiled back. He sat softly on a rock that was nearby her, his long black hair blowing in the soft wind…a wind she couldn't feel.

"Daddy," she said, her voice cracking. She watched as he opened his eyes and looked at her. "I miss you…so much." More tears began pouring down her face.

"You look so beautiful princess." He said softly while raising his hand at her appearance.

"Thank you daddy." She said, while trying not to sob.

He began to frown, not understanding how she could be crying on such a beautiful and magical day like this one. "Baby, why are you crying?"

She nodded and wiped her tears while trying not to ruin her make-up, Alice would murder her if she did. She looked at her father and tried to smile for his benefit, but she knew she failed miserably. "Daddy, I'm getting married today."

His eyes lit up with joy and his smile, the one she remembered him having on Christmas morning when she had made him a wooden bracelet using the skills he had taught her. He wore every day, and when they laid him in the ground, he wore it upon his cold wrist. Her eyes travelled down to his wrist now, and she saw underneath the blue sleeve, a slim bracelet that she designed over 10 years ago.

"I'm so happy, who is the lucky man?" he asked.

"Jacob Black."

Surprise etched his features, "wow, I never thought he would be the one to steal your heart."

She smiled and twisted the engagement ring on her finger, "he fought hard for it, and he broke an imprint for me and everything."

"Really? That's amazing, how did the boy manage that?"

She laughed, of course he would see Jacob as a boy, however it wasn't a boy that managed to defy fate, it wasn't a boy that became Alpha and took the responsibility of an entire new pack, and it definitely wasn't a boy that held her in his arms every night showing her just how much he loved her.

"It was his imprint actually, she denied him, causing him to be free. There still good friends, but she was married over a year ago, and he has been with me for four years now."

Her father grunted at that, "it took him four years to propose?" he asked with a frown etched in his face now.

"No daddy, it took four years for me to say yes."

"Well, I always said you were a stubborn girl"

"I get it from you."

His booming laugh should have echoed through the forest, but it was eerily quiet, as if she were listing to her iPod and not a real person. Sure she was aware that this conversation was completely in her mind, but she wanted to savor it a little bit longer.

"Daddy, I'm not going to be a Clearwater anymore."

He sighed and then stood up and came to kneel behind her. She couldn't feel his warmth or the breath that should be hitting the back of her neck, but she could hear what he was saying loud and clear, bringing a smile to her face and fresh tears to her eyes.

"Your so beautiful, you look just like your mother on the day she said she would spend the rest of her life with me. You have her eyes, her nose, her lips, and baby girl, you have my laugh and my way of thinking, that makes you a Clearwater. When your children are born, they will carry some of these traits, and they will also be considered a Clearwater. Sharing your husband's name does not take you away from me, but instead adds to my heart. Black is a strong name to carry and you and your children will be proud, but never think that Clearwater isn't in their somewhere."

Leah smiled at her father, Harry Clearwater. He rested his hand on top of her bare shoulder, but she couldn't feel the warmth or the weight of it, "the name Clearwater will be carried on not on paper, but in the features of your children and of your children's children, in the laughter you share on hot summer days and cold winter nights. Always remember my child, no matter what your last name is, you're my Leah…and that's all that matters."

"Leah," came a voice from the edge of the woods, she looked behind her where her father had been standing to only see empty space. She looked back at Jacob as he walked towards her. "I was so scared, are you okay?" he asked softly as he kneeled down and sat beside her pulling her to his chest so he could hold her in his arms.

She inhaled his scent and held him as he did the same, "now I am."

"Why did you leave like that, everyone is looking for you." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I needed to see him Jacob; I needed to tell him I was going to be your wife." She said with fresh tears silently running down her cheeks, neither one caring that Alice was going to blow up when she saw the destruction of their clothes.

"He'll always be a part of you, no matter what." Jacob whispered in her ear, causing a small shiver to travel down her spine.

This was real, she thought. Sitting there with Jacob and his strong arms around her, holding her to his heart as it beat in rhythm with her own. She could feel the warmth and strength in his arms, and knew that through hard times he would be able to carry anything that came his way. Leah leaned back and looked at Jacob; he stared into her eyes with his chocolate brown ones, a small grin etched on his features. She smiled back at him, "when we have children, I hope they have your nose." She whispered.

His smile grew at the idea of a child between him and Leah, "I hope they have your eyes." He whispered back and then leaned forward and kissed each one of her eyelids.

"I want them to have your strength."

He pulled her tighter to him, "we better pray they have your smarts."

She giggled at his comment, if her dad could see her now, how she smiled and laughed with no care in the world. He would be happy she was becoming a Black, mostly because it made her happy. Jacob and her father were right, she would always be a Clearwater, and when she says I do, then she'll also be…hmm…Blackwater? She thought. It has a nice ring to it, Blackwater forever. She laughed at the name.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asked.

She shook her head in answer; she'll tell him another time, at the moment, she didn't want to ruin this peace they had. Later on they were found, chastised by Alice, re-dressed by Alice and then sent down the aisle…by Alice. Leah would say later at the reception that it was the most beautiful wedding she's ever seen, and when heads turn to Jacob to await his compliment to Alice, he would shrug and say 'sorry, I was too busy looking at the most beautiful bride I've ever seen.' Alice let him off the hook because of the great comeback. The evening rolled by with lots of congratulations from family and friends and lewd comments from the pack. Leah finally leaned over and whispered something in Jacob's ear, of course only humans were the only ones who didn't suddenly cough and gag at what they just heard. Jacob grinned and carried a truly blushing bride out of the hall and out to the woods.

**Two years later…**

She walked I silence carrying the bundle in her arms. Once she reached the headstone, she knelt and sat back against Jacob who kneeled to sit behind her. He placed his arms around her holding onto the small bundle in her arms and rubbed the side of her leg for support. Leah looked up and read:

Harry Clearwater  
Beloved Husband and Father

Leah smiled and looked at her Son, "Harry, I would like you to meet your grandfather." And with that she lifted the baby in her arms, he gurgled and kicked trying to stand on his chubby legs. Jacob reached over and smoothed the black hair away from his son's eyes. The eyes of his mother.

Leah reached up and tapped her finger on her son's nose making him laugh and drool. The nose of his father. She held her finger where he gripped it hard, his strength was greater than any normal child his age. Strong just like his father.

The small family sat and enjoyed the peace and tranquility the cliff and surrounding forest offered. Leah looked at her son, and thought…_you're half Clearwater and half Black, making you the first ever Blackwater._ Oh, how she loved the sound of their names joined together as one, and how she marveled at the sight of their love, joined as one when she gazed upon her young son.

*****~Hi, this came to me when I was sitting in the backseat of my friends car on our way to Cocoa Beach at 3 am in the morning. Don't know how it happened, but I was daydreaming on one of my friend's arms and sat up wishing I had my laptop. Just a oneshot, but I love it! Hope you do too! Please review and enjoy!  
-Smo**


End file.
